Sock-shaped heart
by Kallos83
Summary: NCIS and Justice League staged in High School. I only added four characters from Justice League and all of them are normal and have no powers. This story is my first, so the writing would be of low value. There will be many more characters other than Clark, Lois, Diana, Bruce, Ziva, Tony, Abby and Tim.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

**No one was ever fond of the first day of school. Especially if you were an Israeli, severely tanned and fell into the category of 'pretty'. Ziva David's stomach flipped and tossed over and over again as she bounced up and down with the car as it went along the bumpy roads of Washington D.C. She tightened her grip on the rough steering wheel and sighed nervously, many unwelcome thoughts flooded her mind, as if she was about to be tortured after failing a mission in Mossad. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, she looked at her hover-sack again. Then at what she was wearing: a plain red t-shirt and jeans. Ziva kept her eyes on the rocky road and watched helplessly as she turned into the parking lot of Jefferson High. Her stomach rocked from side to side, the uneasiness was unbearable. She drove easily into the parking lot, attracting the stares of some guys who whistled as she drove pass them. Not only had the guys noticed her but also the girls. They glared menacingly at her before flipping their hair with ease and cat-walking away, hips swaying. Pulling up at an empty space, she sighed heavily and she felt the air around her tense up. She fought the unbelievably strong feeling to just sit in her car for the whole day and climbed slowly out of her car. Her Volvo C-70 stood out from the many Mustangs and pick-up trucks that filled the car park. Her heart jumped when she realized that everyone was fascinated with her car. The shiny, slick black car still stood out no matter how long or how many times you looked at it. And thus, in an instant, everyone broke into whispers. The girls gossiped like they were so desperate to get the message across the whole wide world while the guys talked so loudly that it seemed even the next town could hear them. Ziva swung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the doors. As she ambled as quickly as she can towards the doors, she heard snippets of the conversations occurring around her, 'I wonder how it's like to fuck a chick like-'and 'oh my god, look at her clothes! She looks like she came from a' or 'Oh look, here comes the terrorist'. Ziva tried her best to block out every single word that hung in the air but to no avail. Soon, she was tugging at her shirt and jeans, wishing she had come in something more 'presentable' and what had seemed like a thankfully short trip to the doors turned out to be an impossibly long one.**

** Panting through her nose, she felt extremely embarrassed as she hurried down the hallways, looking for the door reading 'Principal's office'. Cutting a corner, she smashed right into someone. 'Oh, crap! Sorry! I didn't see you there!' a guy had said. Ziva heard the undefeatable laughter that filled the air followed by it was another despicable burst of whispers .But the guy seemed to be oblivious to it. His books were scattered everywhere and he already had started picking it up. Ziva kept her eyes on the floor, grabbing as many books as possible, avoiding the guy's eyes. She could tell he had an athletic build but his character betrayed it. Passing the stack of books she had picked up to him, she was about to stand up and die from embarrassment when he touched her hand and said, 'thanks'. She looked up at him in shock. What kind of guy would touch her like that? Was he a teacher? He had brownish-blond hair that seemed to have been run through many times and was gelled slightly with a comb. His light green eyes pierced through Ziva's chocolate brown ones and for the first time, their eyes met. Ziva quickly withdrew her hand and paused there for a moment before replying, 'you're welcome'. She realized he was just flirting with her, like all the other guys were but just in a kinder way. She stood up, ready to continue her endless quest for the principal's office when the guy seemed to magically appear in front of her. 'Hey, I haven't seen you around before. You're looking for the principal's office right? Do you want me to walk you there?' Ziva could've sworn that she heard literally all the girls swoon helplessly at his offer. But she knew she wasn't just any girl so she replied coldly, 'No thanks. Your flirting techniques are not working so I rather find the way myself'. She heard multiple girls gasp as she had said that. The guy seemed slightly taken aback by this but still continued anyway, 'sure. Just follow me'. He let Ziva walk in front but still ushered her like her boyfriend, standing protectively behind her and introducing the many rooms to her. 'This is the Biology lab, you have no idea how many dead animals are in there since no one ever cleans it. They practically stink up the whole place! And, oh, this is the Chem lab it's really new 'because it was wrecked last year by some experiment-gone-wrong and they had to rebuild it. This, oh this is the glorious stinky gym where the guys and I play basketball. You have no idea how many lucky socks are hanging around…' 'Erm…' Ziva started, 'Could you stop acting like you are my boyfriend?' she asked, gesturing to the fact that he was standing behind her. He blushed immediately and shifted to her side. He scratched his head in embarrassment. Ziva thought just for a moment that he looked really funny and cute when he blushed. She pushed that thought aside and broke the silence, 'what are lucky socks?' the guy looked like he was going to die from laughter, 'You don't know what lucky socks are? Oh my God! Hahahaha!' Ziva stood there, feeling rather dumbfounded. 'Well? What are they?' she asked, feeling more stupid by the minute. They were walking while they had this conversation and had attracted countless number of looks from fellow students. They watched curiously as the guy laughed his head off, but chimed in with him once they saw the humor in the way he laughed. Ziva thought for a moment that his smile was rather charismatic and really guffawed. His interval of laughter ended with a genuine, warm smile plastered on his face. But Ziva quickly shooed away the thoughts and felt extremely annoyed. What was so funny? Using the displeased feeling, she threatened, 'if you don't tell me, I will use all 24 ways to kill you with my key!' That frightened the guy rather effectively, making him go back to his nonchalant face. Somehow, Ziva felt rather sad for making his smile fade. They turned a corner, strolling down the hallway, 'Whoa…' the guy started, his hands raised in front of him defensively, 'ok…how 'bout this? Since you're new, you don't know anyone, right? So you go make some new friends and find out what lucky socks are. Then when you do, you can go look for me and tell me. And you also can thank me for helping you make new friends! Deal?' Ziva thought this idea had rather obvious motives but nodded in response anyway. She liked spending time with him. 'But how do I find you?' Ziva blurted without asking, making her regret not thinking about what she should say before talking. The guy just chuckled in return, 'I'll leave my number on your locker. Just give me a ring.' **

** Ziva thought just how easy it was to talk to him. Smiling to herself, she listened as he gestured lazily towards the different doors and told her what it was used for. Soon, she knew all 31 rooms that were on this level, their uses and names. He stopped at the last door of the corridor and smiled warmly at Ziva again, 'I shall leave you here, then. I need to get to class. Just to warn you, the principal is really scary so you better watch out. I guess I'll see you at lunch, Ninja!' he smiled, waving at Ziva and literally skipping down the hallway before Ziva could protest at the name. Ziva remembered the guy's advice and took a deep breath before knocking the door firmly. 'Come in' a kind voice had said, Ziva bravely turned the door knob but got a great shock when she stepped in the principal's office. The principal sat there, red flaming hair tied into a neat pony-tail and her features showed no sign of any make-up. The principal was rather young though she looked like a teenager, her maturity could not be doubted by the way she looked at Ziva. The principal's eyes softened up once they laid on Ziva. 'You must be the new girl, Ziva David, right?' Ziva corrected the woman, 'It's Dah-veed.' 'I'm sorry…' the woman looked sheepish but hurried on to the introductions. 'I'm Jenny Shepard. Your new principal at Jefferson High. So here's your class schedule from Monday to Friday and the event list for this year.' rambled on, giving papers to Ziva one after another. Ziva thought the guy was really sweet, to talk to someone like her. A weirdo. Someone he didn't even know. As she was thinking, it hit her, how was he going to know her locker number? What was his name? What class was he in? Feeling rather discouraged by this, she felt her heart sank when she realized that she might never see the guy ever again. She didn't really pay attention to Ms. Shepard until Ms. Shepard gave her another paper which Ziva had taken absent-mindedly. Ziva read it slowly and sadly to herself, 'Name: Ziva David. Homeroom: Room 771. Locker number: 12' below them were the rules of the school, but Ziva wasn't really bothered by them. It took Ziva exactly 4.8 seconds to realize that Ms. Shepard had stopped talking. Smiling awkwardly, she thanked Ms. Shepard and walked out the room. Looking through the papers, Ziva found the one with her class schedules. Looking under the 5 columns restlessly, she found her first class: Geology.**

** Remembering where it was, Ziva trudged down the hallways, feeling more discouraged than ever…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Justice League.

* * *

Chapter 2.

** Ziva reached her first class just after the bell rang. Bursting into the room without knocking, she was rather pleasantly surprised she was not late, nor did she attract more than mere glances from the raging crowd. Looking around, she saw a myriad of people that swept the classroom. There was a familiar green pair of eyes, but in her slight depression, she could not really care at all. She walked right up to the teacher's desk, handing the schedule to the black-haired Mr. Gomes. He seemed nice enough but Ziva knew he was just another boring and plain teacher. He could barely even speak above the class' racket that had built up, 'Class…' he started, but was barely audible, 'Class! Settle down!' he had shouted, but the noise accumulated was far too much for the middle-aged man to handle. Just when Ziva thought that Mr. Gomes was going to expose his true self by snapping, a childish, commanding voice raised above all, 'Hey'! People! Listen up! We have a newbie!' the voice sounded awfully familiar. The noise in the classroom died down as quickly as it had started. Girls discussing about nail polish snapped back to reality, guys who were pointing at obscene magazines and drooling suddenly turned back to normal, drool-free guys. Ziva was more distracted that this being, this person had such control on what seemed like an unbelievably rude crowd. 'Thank you, Anthony,' Mr. Gomes had praised which was replied with a random scoff from the crowd. Ziva could literally feel the entire weight of the world crash down on her. The eyes observed her from head to toe, nodding in satisfaction or displeasure, detest or a sudden need. Mr. Gomes cleared his throat rather unconvincingly, then spoke, 'this is Ziva David-' Ziva cut in, feeling rather annoyed that she had to do this once again, 'Ziva Dah-veed'. 'Ah…I'm sorry. Ms. Dah-veed,' Mr. Gomes had said in an awkward emphasis, 'is from Israel. I hope everyone can help her adjust to the American culture and society'. Ziva heard a few 'hmm's and 'ah's all around the room. When Ziva looked a bit closer, she noticed that around five of them had the same face shape, color of eyes and shared the same features. How weird. 'You can take a seat over there. Next to Abigail Scuito' Mr. Gomes gestured to the empty seat next to a girl with two high pony-tails and wearing completely black. She sat in the second last row but was facing the two guys behind her, smiling and laughing away. When she heard her name being called out, she shouted, 'yes, Mr. Gomes?' when no reply came, she went back to her animated conversation with the two guys behind her. Ziva struggled forward awkwardly, feeling that she did not belong there. 'So we meet again, Ninja!' one of the guys who Abigail was talking to had greeted. Looking at him more clearly, Ziva realized that he was the guy that had walked her to the principal's office! Returning a slight smile, she let her bag stay slung over her shoulder as the guy did the introductions, 'This is Abby Scuito. Abby, Ninja. Ninja, Abby' Abby smiled brightly and waved. After returning her wave with a small, 'hello', the guy continued, 'This nerdy guy over here is the brain of the class. He's Timothy McGeek.' Upon hearing that name the light-blue eye colored boy Abby was also talking to smiled and hit the guy on the back. 'I'm Timothy McGee. Just call me Tim'. Returning Tim a smile, Ziva awkwardly asked, 'Abby? Can I sit here?' Abby, who had been watching her, smiled sweetly and replied brightly, 'of course!' Dumping her bag on the floor, Ziva sat down on her chair. 'So what's your locker's number?' the guy asked, giving her a charming smile. Ziva simply laughed. 'Do not waste your useless flirts on me, I am not the only girl in the world, you know. Besides, there are girls that will die for that.' Abby and Tim laughed, but just to mock the guy on his failed attempt of what Americans seem to call 'hitting'. Tim seemed to pick up a thing for admiring Ziva. Feeling rather amused, he continued mocking the guy, 'that's your first, Tony!' Ziva seemed a bit puzzled from this statement. Noticing, Abby explained, laughing away, 'It's his first time being rejected'. Tony, as they had called him, scowled grudgingly towards all three of them, crossing his arms across his chest and slumping down on his seat and muttered, 'and you're so beautiful, too'. Tim and Abby had not heard it but Ziva was caught off guard at this comment. Tony smiled cockily at Ziva, which Ziva returned with an I-had-not-heard-anything-look more towards the whiteboard than him. But Ziva knew he had seen it. Ziva thought his charming smile could literally blow her off her feet. Ignoring the annoying feeling, she was about to actually start listening to what Mr. Gomes was saying when she absent-mindedly caught a paper ball flying from Tony's direction. Ziva was given a stank eye by all the other girls, jealousy radiating from their entire body while Abby just winked and nudged Ziva to open it. The class had gone from a chaotic state to a rather peaceful one. There were still whispers here and there but Mr. Gomes' voice seemed to overlap everything. 'So class, today, I'll be doing…' he started, but Ziva wasn't listening. Taking advantage of the whispers that were exchanged, she swiftly opened the crushed ball of paper. Written on the first line were the words, '****_what is your locker number, Zee-vah?_****' Ziva was at lost on what to do. Bending down to Abby's head level, Ziva whispered, 'what am I supposed to do with this?' she must have said it loud enough because Tim and Tony were bursting with laughter. Ignoring them, Abby giggled and replied, 'write your answer down, silly!' Ziva suddenly felt like she was going to die of stupidity! Sure, she had never had anything like this in Israel, because no one ever dared to disobey the teachers in class. But even an idiot would have figured this out! Blushing slightly, Ziva sat up straight again and grabbed a pen from her bag. She scribbled down on the crumpled piece of paper her reply and effortlessly tossed it to him. She could hear Tony laugh at her reply and that made her smile. She had made him happy and that definitely made her day. Tony flung the paper ball clumsily into the air. She knew it was thrown far too hard and when it was about to hit the girl's head in front of Abby, thus, automatically caught it firmly in one hand. Ziva could hear a sigh of relief from Tony and Tim but simply rolled her eyes. Abby whispered, 'good catch, Ziva. We would've died if she got the paper ball!' Just when Ziva was about to ask why, she saw another ball of paper fly across the classroom and another and another. Astonished, she turned to Abby for an explanation which Abby gladly provided, 'Okay, so this is definitely not normal for you in Israel. So let me start explaining. In America, we kids get bored from listening to the class for so long. And when we do, we pass notes. They're conversations on paper. But the catch is that you can't get caught by the teacher if not you'll be in-' Tony cut in, '-deep shit' 'which means in trouble', Abby said, continuing to explain, after noticing the confused look crossing Ziva's face. From that moment on, Ziva began to adapt to the new and misleading environment of America. Abby led her through many things that seemed unexplainable during the lesson when Mr. Gomes was not talking. And by the end of the lesson, Ziva had learned a great deal. Ziva had leant that she was in a class of 'jocks and nerds' as Abby had named. They were pretty united but 'newbies' as she had called it, were treated harshly. Ziva had also learned, surprisingly, that Abby was the head cheerleader of the cheerleading squad at Jefferson. Tim was the brain of the class and school, always scoring highest for his mid-years. Tony was the most popular jock of the school. The captain of his basketball team and the Alpha of the class. He had an impossibly long history of girls but that did not stop him from being popular with them. Abby had also teasingly asked Ziva when Tony and her were going to get together which Ziva had replied with a sneer but a un-abadonable thought floating through her mind that she would love to.**

** When the bell signaled for the end of Geology, Tony very kindly walked Ziva to her next class which was Chemistry. Talking and laughing, Tony maneuvered them to her destination. He had Math next so he had to leave once he dropped Ziva off for her class. Ziva thought of him more of an older brother than a friend but she still had a lot to think about Tony. What exactly did she feel about him, why she felt that way? It was a very distracting process, thinking. When Ziva arrived at the Chemistry lab, she took her place at the back of the class after facing an array of blue, black and green colored icy stares and other flirtatious ones. Ignoring all of them at once, she slumped down on a white stool. The tables were rather small in width but lengthy. Many apparatus were scattered on the table, making it extremely cluttered. She seemed to be the only one who was sitting alone. The teacher had not arrived yet, allowing the class to not only go into utter chaos, but also a complete mess. A few guys and girls who had settled at the top left hand corner of the classroom were doing a very simple experiment- the coke and the mentos experiment. But with five 2.5 liters bottles of coke. **

**Ziva POV.**

**In Israel, one of her friends decided it would be funny to put a mentos inside a bottle of coke then give it to the instructor so that it would explode on his face. That was definitely a wrong decision. The instructor, covered in foam, expelled the lad and complained to my father who, well, was not in a good mood at that time. Staring at the enthusiastic group, they shook the bottle hard, increasing the pressure. It all happened so fast. Once they twisted the cap and dropped a whole line of mentos, foam spurted abundantly from the bottle, like a fountain that never ran dry. Surprised, they stood there, paralyzed by the shock and stood rooted to the ground. It spurted all over the table and floor, out of the table and four feet high. The supply of coke did not seem to lessen after nine whole seconds of spilling out of the bottle. Everyone within a five meter radius had scrambled wildly either out of the classroom or the other end of the classroom. The side I was at. The brown foam flooded the area; the bottle was up-right, still shooting coke from the endless supply. A few people were left in the room, including Ziva. I strode out of the classroom, feeling not one bit of panic. A boy from behind attempted to shove past me, resulting in him slipping on the layer of coke in the classroom, taking me with him. Instinct overcame me and I grabbed the edge of a marble table, letting him land on his back, in a puddle of coke. A giggle escaped my lips but I quickly balanced myself before exiting the classroom. 'Oh my gosh, Ray!' A high-pitched voice rang in the air, silencing the chit-chat of the entire crowd. I witnessed a brunette rush over to the boy sprawled on the floor. 'Are you okay? Who did this to you?' she demanded, ready to launch at the culprit. The boy got up hastily and reassured her that he had just tripped. Before he took his leave from the sticky mess to clean up, he extended his hand. Not taking it, I rolled my eyes and decided to take my leave. There were disgusted gasps in the air. Ignoring them, I waded through the Ray fan club who decided to allow Ray to do crowd-surfing. 'I'm Ray!' he yelled, while being raised by his fan club. Tony had arrived at that moment. 'I don't care!' I screamed back, making Ray's face contort awkwardly. Tony laughed, raising his hand which I assumed he was asking for a high-five. Meeting his hand, he said, 'whoa, Ninja. That's your second turn down! Today!' 'Aren't all boys the same?' I asked, triggering something within him. Catching his elbow which was about to land on my arm, I asked, 'What are you doing?' 'I'm in mid-elbowing' he replied, a playful smile dancing on his lips. 'And why would you want to do that?' I asked, confused. 'Because, Zeeeeeee-va' he held my name, to my utmost annoyance then continued, 'it's fun'. His reply replayed in my mind for a few moments before I said anything. 'What are you doing here?' I asked, realizing that he was just standing in front of my chemistry classroom, using his phone to take some photos of it. 'Oh, you know my class is just five blocks down, three turns north-west and then four then a right turn to your classroom so I just decided to drop by'. I raised my eyebrows at him, 'sure, Alpha', I sarcastically replied. We both cracked up. He stared at me before I regained my calmness. I sent him a questioning look which he looked away with a blush but still took a few photos. Some people lingered around the classroom but other than that, they all seemed to have clogged into the restroom. 'You have a beautiful smile, you know that?' he said, catching me by surprise. Staring at his face, I could see he avoided the rest and picked up another subject. 'Well, the word spread really fast, you know. About the coke thing. It was all over facebook. So the teachers sent me here to let you guys have a free period'. 'Facebook?' I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. 'You have a lot to learn, young Jedi', he replied, ruffling my hair, making me twist his arm and shout, 'Ow! Lemme go! Spare me young Jedi, spare me!' 'Only because you asked in such a kind manner' I replied, letting my grip of his arm and holding back a giggle. 'What is a Jedi?' I asked, letting him move a few paces away from me just for safety. I felt a bit sad, but again repelled the feeling. 'From Star Wars? Come on, even an Israeli would know it. Right?' when I shook my head he dipped his face into his arm. 'Let's just put it as another word for student, I guess?' he said, making me shoot him a confused look. 'Why don't you just give me your locker number and I'll tell you what Star Wars is and what lucky socks are. Deal?' Teasingly, I replied, 'bribing, are we?' Tony and I laughed as he meddled with his phone. And when he slipped it into his jean's pocket, somehow, I just felt, so happy that his attention was all on me. Pushing the feeling away, I watched him. 'Please!' he begged, giving me a teasing puppy dog face, which I flicked with my middle finger and thumb on his forehead. 'That face is ridiculous' I commented, making him whimper. Rolling my eyes, I continued, 'if you were in Israel-' but was unexpectedly cut off by Tony who was now leaning against the opposite side's corridor wall of where I was standing. 'You're not. And while you're in America you might as well enjoy life here,' although he seemed so physically far away, the seriousness that reached my eyes when our eyes met as he said those words made me blush and made me realize how spiritually close to me, 'Live. Party as hard as you can. Get drunk. Fall in love. This is America. There is nothing restricting you from having fun apart from curfews and detention! Live in the moment, Ninja'. And with that, he pushed himself off the wall of the corridor and walked away. Letting the words inevitably resound in my head, over and over and the faint 'see you at lunch' had slipped my mind by the time I rejoined my class.**

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't put an author's note for the first chapter but I was kinda lost and was more happy to post the chapter rather than write an author's note.

Reviews are welcomed. And its kind of pathetic that I only got one person following and one person favouring this...

But anyway, thanks for that one or two people who have read this! :)

And whoever reads this, I know I wrote Ziva a bit out of character.(Or probably more than I'd like to admit.)

I think I've got the Jedi part wrong. (I'm sorry Star Wars fans!)

Even though I'm a writer, I've read many good fanfictions. (Well, you know, since I want people to read my stories I read theirs, right? :P)

I would recommend:

'Run to You' by Vampirestein. (Jenny & Gibbs)

'Inseparable' by Wolfstang 14 (Tiva & Mcabby)

'New Girl' and 'His Girl' by hundan (Tiva & Mcabby) 'His Girl' is the sequel of 'New Girl'.

'Forbidden Love' by NCIS Fan28 (Tiva and Mcabby)

'I won't tell if you don't' by CineMariel (Beca & Jesse)

yes, people. I watched a movie with naked people. (Their both girls.) And couldn't help but go check out the fanfictions. 'I won't tell if you don't is one of finest works in the entire Pitch Perfect fanfiction collection. The author sticks to their characters well and the story-line never leads astray.

Hope you guys can check all those fanfictions! Shut up, I do not enjoy seeing naked people! Jeesh. Well, at least not that much...unless...

Kallos83


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Free-period had to be the most ridiculous notion for a break, I mused. The boys in the class had split into two teams to play basketball, Ray and James being the two respective leaders. The girls had appointed themselves to cheer on the different teams- or rather the two team leaders who seemed to be the most popular males in the class, not that I knew why.**

**'Go Ray, go! Go Ray, go!', the girls from the "Ray Fan Club" screamed from the right side of the stands, as he dodged several opposing players, dribbled the ball then did a slam dunk.**

**Their shrill screaming voices however were then joined by even more deafening screaming from the left side of the stands where the members of the "James Fan Club" were cheering.**

**'Oh James, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind, go James! Go James!'**

**Not being a supporter of either boy, I sat myself awkwardly on the benches that were placed in between the stands, refusing any offer made to join either "Fan Club" and watched the clock hanging on the opposing wall with a stony expression. As I waited impatiently for time to pass, in between ignoring the godforsaken screams and Ray's frequent glances in my direction, I felt the control on my temper slip slowly.**

**Basketball had ****_never _****seemed so ****_boring_****.**

**The game was extremely slow-paced. The defenders from each team had only caught two rebounded balls. The ball spent more time being thrown out of the court than into the hoops, and worst of all, Ray was winning.**

**As the game finally came to an end and Ray declared the winner, it seemed like his ego had grown hundred-fold. He ran his fingers slowly and deliberately through his slick and sweaty hair earning himself swooning girls and more unnecessary squealing. James, despite losing the game, still seemed to have the support of his fans, evident in the way they screamed as he walked up the stands toward them.**

**Letting out a sigh of relief as the bell rang, indicating the end of the period, I got up immediately, raced across the court, ignored Ray effortlessly as he called out to me and got out of the gym.**

**I was greeted by a rather happy Tony who was leaning against the wall of the corridor as I exited the gym.**

**'Hey Ninja.'**

**Raising my eyebrow, I continued walking to the cafeteria, located across the school field.**

**'Did you enjoy the game?' he asked, catching up easily to my long strides with a slow jog.**

**'Oh yes! I find delight in screaming together with other girls as we cheer on wimps that are incapable of playing a decent game of basketball!' I replied with mock excitement.**

**Tony chuckled.**

**'Right, the game was boring because I didn't play. You know, if I did, I would have every girl's support. Maybe even yours…' He drawled and flashed me a charismatic smile.**

**I rolled my eyes. 'Do not get your hopes up, Alpha.' I replied while elbowing him roughly in the ribs.**

**He grunted in pain but continued walking.**

**'Was that too hard, Alpha?' I mocked.**

**He cracked a smile, shielding his ribs from any more impending sharp elbows. 'That was mean, Ninja. I thought we were friends?'**

**I ignored the question and grinned.**

**We walked to the cafeteria laughing and joking. It was nice to have a friend. A friend that was kind…and would stay that way. It was more than nice.**

**As we reached the cafeteria, Tony guided me through the automatic doors. Although it was only three minutes into lunch break, the place was packed.**

**'What do you want?' Tony asked.**

**I glanced at the food being served. There wasn't much variety between the different shades of grey muck that the cafeteria ladies were dispensing.**

**'Not the food, Ninja. The drinks.' Tony cut into my train of thought when he noticed what I was staring at.**

**Puzzled, I replied, 'Coke?'**

**He then grabbed my wrist and hauled me to the lone vending machine that sat in the corner of the room.**

**'We are not getting food?'**

**This caused Tony to raise an eyebrow, 'You want that grey stuff?'**

**When I shook my head roughly, he chuckled and continued, 'just watch and learn, Ninja.'**

**He inserted two five-dollar bills into the vending machine and spread his fingers to press all eight options together.**

**I watched in amazement as the bills were then dispensed back through the opening before being followed by several ten-dollar bills! He slipped them out, then proceeded to select a Coke and an Ice-lemon tea. Two humongous bottles were dispensed and his change clanged into the coin box.**

**After retrieving them coolly, he walked towards a flight of stairs, motioning for me to follow.**

**'Are we not eati- drinking here?' I asked, correcting myself mid-sentence.**

**He spun around and flashed me another smile, 'Of course not, Ninja. The cafeteria is only used by newbie first years. Our people are upstairs.' Finishing the sentence with a wink, which caused me to roll my eyes again, he then proceeded to shift his grip on the bottles and pull me up the stairs. As we ascended, he quickened his pace, causing us to approach the now audible sound of what seemed to be a party even faster.**

**When we got to the top, a sight greeted my eyes. Everyone sat everywhere. The tables, the floor, the bags, everywhere. It was almost like the first story, except much, much messier. It was indescribable. The seats, however, were stacked in a corner.**

**'Why are they just sitting on the floor?' I asked.**

**'Well, Ziva. The floor is for everyone. The chair is just for one person.'**

**An unfamiliar voice spoke up above the loud cheers and I turned to face a beautiful, black-haired girl. Her hair hung all the way down to her waist. Tony was still greeting his mountain of friends.**

** I glanced at him. Noticing me, he quickly walked over.**

**But the long haired girl beat him to talking, 'I'm Diana.' She didn't stick out her hand but she gave me a warm smile.**

**'I'm Ziva. Do I know you?' I replied.**

**'Oh no. But Tony told me all about you during our free-period. Congrats on the relationship though!' her smile beamed with excitement.**

**'What are you talking about?' I asked, brows furrowing.**

**Tony took this chance to speak, 'Um…Di, we're not dating…'**

**Diana's brows shot up and her beautiful face contorted a bit. The crowd had died down to a normal cafeteria blabber volume but still fluctuated whenever someone came up.**

**I thought about what Diana had said. Had Tony been talking about me? I looked at Tony.**

**He was ****_blushing_****.**

**He was embarrassed because someone thought we were in a relationship?**

**I paused there awkwardly and Diana just ranted on, 'I'm sorry. I mean, you know, since you were talking so much about Ziva. You obviously care about her, so I figured you already were dating. But actually, if you are, that means you would've totally charmed her-'**

**Diana was cut off by Tony, 'Diana, I'm not dating Ziva.'**

**Tony looked completely flushed. He did not meet my eyes but looked at his shoes instead.**

**Then it hit me.**

**He ****_liked_**** me.**

** 'Dating who?' Tim's voice butted in, as he stood behind Diana with Abby by his side.**

**Tony's face regained its color.**

**'No one' we answered simultaneously.**

**Abby nodded, smiling evilly, 'Very convincing guys'.**

**She then squinted into the space between our heads, as if determined to see an invisible message in between us. Diana let a small laugh, causing both Tony and I send her steely glares.**

**Tony let it slip, or is it let it slide? Anyway, he let it ****_fall _****and changed the subject, 'You wanna have lunch on the roof?'**

**Everyone immediately gave their consent. But Abby looked up at the ceiling and groaned, rolling her eyes.**

**'Seriously Tony? That's so many flights of stairs!'**

**Tim smiled, 'Technically it's just six flights' he offered in comfort.**

**'Will the humble Timothy McGee carry Madame Abby up thy stairs?' Tony dramatically acted out, with a carrying motion and a devilish smile. Diana and I giggled as he withdrew back to his normal, standing position.**

**I thought his smile was really cute.**

** Wait. What?**

**What am I talking about?**

**I was distracted by the blushing Tim and Abby standing awkwardly in front of us before another unfamiliar voice interrupted the attention we were all giving to the adorable potential-couple.**

**'I would carry you anytime, Princess'.**

**At the corner of my eye, I saw Diana smile as a black-haired boy came up to her. He was rather tall, good-looking, wearing a t-shirt, a hoodie and baggy pants. His hair wasn't as long as Tony's but he still looked good.**

**I could clearly tell Diana and the boy were together. Tony went on with the introductions.**

**'Ziva, meet Bruce. Bruce Wayne, if I might add. He's the Prince of this town. Owns the town, the school, the restaurants, the houses, everything, but sad to say, not the people. Well, except for Diana of course.'**

**The group chuckled as Diana tried hopelessly to defend them.**

**'We're not dating, Tony! I've told you so many times!' the group laughed as she shot helpless attempts to cover up the obvious relationship between the two. Bruce just stayed quiet. I guess he would like to date Diana, if they were not dating. They were really cute together.**

**Wait.**

** Why do I think everything is cute today?**

**Once again, something was distracting me from controlling my feelings.**

**'Shall we head to the roof?' Bruce started, picking up a huge paper bag, continuing, 'I've got the food, do you have the drinks, Tony?'**

**Tony shook his head explaining the fact that he didn't know that they'll be eating at the roof. **

**'Ziva and I will grab the drinks. And we'll join you later on the roof'**

**Unexpectedly, Bruce replied, 'Ah, so that's your plan. Get the girl alone. Do I sense some fear of the crowd today, Tony? Or is it because you've already been turned down?'**

**It was Abby and Tim's turn to start laughing.**

**'Twice', Tim said, in between howls of laughter.**

**Diana snickered while Bruce smiled triumphantly at Tony, 'I'm hoping there ****_will_**** be a third time?'**

**I spoke up, 'Bet on it, Bruce'**

**Diana gave me a wink and pulled Bruce by the wrist as she, Bruce, Tim and Abby headed for the roof.**

**'So why the roof?' I asked, as we headed to the corner of the student filled cafeteria.**

**Meanwhile everyone who saw Tony pass by tried to get his attention.**

**'Hey, Mike! What's up?' he greeted, punching fist with a blond-haired boy.**

**'Looking good, Jack!' he shouted, while pointing at a boy break dancing to hip-hop music blasting.**

**'Oh, hello, Rachel', he waved to a girl sitting with a bunch of guys in the same jacket with different numbers on them.**

**'Yo guys! I'll see you during training!' he greeted to the table.**

**There was a chorus of 'hey's and 'hi's mixed in together. Everyone seemed to like Tony. Some of them greeted him first or he'll greet them as he passed by.**

**He was a busy person.**

**It kind of made me disgruntled that he had ignored me but I just kept quiet as he waded through every group of people. The basketballers, the cheerleaders, the people who danced a lot, the people who studied a lot, the choir. Every single group that existed on campus, he would know them. Every one of them, whether bespectacled or not, with disabilities or just girls who were already in love with him.**

**When we finally reached the other side of the room, he turned and faced me.**

**'Well, to answer your question, it's just a habit the gang had picked up. Ever since we were friends, we hung out there quite a lot.'**

**He resumed purchasing the drinks but an unexpected set of words tumbled out of his mouth, 'You know, I think you're really cute when you laugh…'**

**The volume of his voice had been incredibly low but I had managed to catch it.**

**'Well, thank you.' I responded coolly, as I watched him as he fumbled to insert a five dollar bill, push every button then slip out the twenty dollar bill came in the change.**

**'You do know that is stealing, right?' I asked, changing the subject, not wanting it to be any more awkward.**

**'Well, Bruce owns everything here. Including this vending machine. It won't run out of money that easily'.**

**From this, I figured Bruce was very rich.**

**'But you are doing it right under his eyes even though you are his friend?'**

** Tony cracked a smile.**

**'The term is "under his nose", Ninja. Yes, but he's never caught me.'**

**He collected the bottles that had fallen out and moved to pass me two.**

**'Give me a hand, will you?'**

**I stared at the bottles.**

**'I'm confused'**

**'About what?'**

**'What do you mean by "give me a hand"? Surely you could not mean that I have to cut off my hand, and even if it were so, what would you want it for?'**

**Tony laughed at this.**

**'I mean, "give me some help".'**

**'Oh…okay.'**

**I took the two bottles, sporting blushing face and then turned to face the stairway, waiting for him to finish laughing at my ignorance.**

**'Shut up, Tony. English idioms are really confusing.'**

**'Do not fret, Madame Ziva. I will be there to catch you when you fall and to correct you when you get an English phrase wrong. I will be there.'**

**The genuine smile appeared again which made up for the horrible English accent and scene. He held out his hand to me as he stood on a higher step and I could tell he was holding his breath. This time, I smiled and took his hand.**

**But instead of holding it, I turned it to its side and shook it.**

**'Deal. But you need acting classes'.**

* * *

Kallos83:

As you can see, guys/boys/men and girls/gals/ladies,

this chapter was very, very different from the previous two.

And it was (very thankfully) edited by none other than my self-proclaimed brother who strongly believes that he was mistakeably born in a girl's body,

Infinite Charades!

So we'll each be writing an author's note.

So, just a little description about my 'brother' is that 'he' is a moody rock-fan. 'His' sarcasm is three-quarters of 'his' humour and no, 'he' is not a lesbian.

I have already settled all the release dates of the chapter. (Not that I plan on telling you.)

Anyway, I'm just going to give out three recommendations today on...

Youtube Stars:

-Shane Dawson (For the swearing, unpure and guiltyly dirty minds. But his messages from the videos are just real meanigful. Well, at least most of them.)

-Jenna Marbles (No comment.)

-Nigahiga (For the peeps who love comedy in Asian form.)

So...I've just wanted to know what you guys wanted to be addressed as, 'cause I just came back from a Church camp where they address everyone as 'guys'.

If you want to leave your answer or just some random shit,

you can do that in the review area.

Or just e-mail Infinite Charades and I at:

infinitekallos

I don't wanna be a lame person and say 'no junk mail please!'

So, I'm open! Junk mail is more than welcomed! (Except porn, of course...-.-)

I'm serious.

Infinite Charades:

I'm not a particularly huge fan of cross-overs, but since Kallos83 is my younger sister, I couldn't refuse.

I AM, however, a huge fan of NCIS and the Justice League.

And I resent the title "moody" rock fan, since well, ALL music (in my opinin anyways should be emotional).

Yes, there are only three lines to my author's note, 'cause I'm a ******* lazy *** ** * *****.

Yeah.

Recommendation from me:

The Pretender

By the Foo Fighters

Kallos83:

Well, all readers out there who cared to stay long enough to read this must know and must fully appreciate my 'brother's edting 'cause what you just read (up there, that

eight-liner) from Infinite Charades, is my very terrible effect of editing my horrible writing. God bless Infinte Charades!

Merry Christmas guys/girls/boys/ladies/men!

Be safe this Christmas, people!

Kallos83 & Infinite Charades.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked up with an uncomfortable silence surrounding us. I could tell Tony was slightly disappointed when I had not taken his hand, but had not said anything about it.

Tony suddenly laughed, "I bet they'll be scheming about how to get us together when they see we're not together".

I secretly hoped they would be successful. Wait. What?

"Yes. But why are you so popular?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Whoa! Has the deadly Ninja already picked up some social skills?" Tony joked as I punched him in the shoulder, replying, "Deadly is just an understatement." Tony smiled and I had to bite my lip to hold back a smile.

"Next time it would be your face and not your shoulder that would be struck!" I warned, smiling to myself.

Mossad training was helpful indeed.

We continued talking in a care-free manner, both of us unable to tell where the conversation might lead us.

The roof was not what I had expected it to be.

It was out in the open and as I squinted into the sunlight that shone blindingly on the roof, I spotted Abby, Tim, Diana and Bruce sitting in the corner of the roof.

For some peculiar reason, the roof gave me a sense of freedom. It was probably because of the vast stretch of concrete that made the roof seem endless.

"Wow…" I said, taking a deep breath, unable to cover up the amount of shock that I felt. "Cool, huh?" Tony said, throwing out his arms to embrace the incoming wind. "Wait till you eat the food! At the quality from the food that Bruce has, it's like a six-star restaurant exists. It's amazing."

He threw me a wide, warm smile that I decided that I liked a lot. I could even love it…

What am I saying?

I was too caught up in his smile I had not realized he had walked over but I was still standing there, thinking of his smile. I quickly sauntered over, giving a small smile to everyone who smiled back. "I didn't get anything for Ziva since I didn't know that she'll be coming so, you can share Tony's lunch right?" Bruce said as I dropped my bag on the floor.

Tony and I gave him a dirty look.

This was definitely one of their plans.

"Fine. Then you won't get your Sprite!" Tony said, a petty face overcoming him, looking more than a girl then a guy.

Everyone cracked up, including Tony himself. "That's fine, Tony, I'll just drink from Diana" he leaned over to her, kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled and blushed in a deep red.

All four of us smiled cheekily and went "Ooh".

"We wanted to announce it when Clark and Lois was here, but since they do "private time" way too much these days, we decided to announce that we're dating today".

It was a bit silent before someone continued with the latest buzz.

Everyone was in utter shock.

During that silence, I thought about what "private time" was.

"Gosh, you did a pretty good job hiding it, you know?" Tim joked.

"You think?" Tony replied, laughing while the new couple blushed away.

I did not know who Clark or Lois were, but decided to ask someone else later.

Abby, both excited and brimming with questions, exploded, "When did you start? Why didn't you tell us? Have you done it? Have you kissed? When was your first date? Did you guys hook up? Did Bruce confess? Or did Diana? Are you going to bring her to the dance? Did Bruce make the first move? Did he-" it was almost terrifying that she could speak so fast. And asked so many questions that everyone, including me, cut her off, "Abby," we said together.

She paused and sulked, "But I have so many questions…" Tim was the only one who gave way, "just one more". Bruce, Diana, Tony and I laughed at how he gave way to her.

Both of them blushed.

They certainly would make a cute couple. No. Why was I talking like this? This was becoming absolutely outrageous.

"Bruce, please tell me everything starting from the beginning", Abby said, her flushed face was easy to see against her pale complexion.

Bruce sighed, and glanced at Diana, who was digging into her Chinese food. "Tell them" she murmured, chewing her noodles. "Okay." Bruce said, smiling. He put down his salad and took a sip from Diana's Sprite, and said, "It started last year. It was after Friday Movie Night on New Year's Eve. " Abby slammed her food on the floor and pointed her finger at Bruce.

"I knew it! And how dare you deny it, time and time again!" Quietly, as everyone laughed, I nudged Tony. "Hmm?" he said, taking a bite off a burger that he had extracted from the paper bag, only audible for me to hear, but I saw Diana lean back.

"Who are Clark and Lois?" I whispered, making sure I didn't interrupt the sweet Diana and Bruce's get together story. "What do you have next?" he responded unexpectedly.

"I think Spanish. Why?" I replied, annoyed he was not responding to my question. "I'll tell you on the way there," Tony said.

Confused, I continued listening to the story Bruce was telling that Abby interrupted occasionally with "I knew it!"s. Smiling, I thought and lived in the moment. I knew that day was the most fun I had in a long, long time.

"Have the rest of the sandwich. I've ate my fill," Tony passed me the half-finished burger. I noticed he was looking away from me as he said this and I could not help but think that he was blushing. Shortly after I finished eating the burger, Diana leaned to my side and whispered, "Was it delicious?" I could hear the pesky smile in her voice and an unending chain of giggles about to erupt from her.

I sighed heavily but could not help but smile as I shook my head at her.

The bell had rang only moments ago but everyone scrambled like they were about to get hit by a bomb.

"That," Tony said, referring to the bell we had just heard, "is the warning bell."

Confused, I did not have to ask him to hear his explanation,

"It means we have ten minutes to get to our classes."

"That is a lot of time."

"Not for people who can't walk like Ms. Israeli Ninja"

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject, hoping he would finally answer this question, "who is Clark and Lois?" Tony said, "oh, yeah" he said, struggling to catch up, starting to pant in the process.

"Am I too fast for you, Alpha?" I asked, a smirk plastered on my face. Tony's lips had trouble curving as they remained open to have a supply of oxygen.

"Yeah, you're too fast. I bet Clark can't even catch up with you."

Just to let him breathe, I slowed down as I noted that we had already covered a great distance in the two minutes.

I was really annoyed that he had not answered my question after I had repeated the question several times and I was very ready to snap off all his limbs.

"Thank you." He told me, after successfully catching up with me and steering me down the stairs.

"Clark is the Alpha of Alphas if you would like to put in a Sports perspective. Lois is his girlfriend. The girl every other girl wants to be. Clark and I have a friendly competition on who is the hotter, cooler and better looking."

"Boys compete too much for that" I commented absent-mindedly.

"What? No eye-roll?" Tony asked, throwing me a playful smile.

"Well, you did not say that you won…" I threw a triumphant smirk right back.

"I do win!" he protested, as he led me to a block called the "Language Block".

"Now, I shall roll my eyes" I said, with our laughter following after.

"I do!" he repeated, trying helplessly to convince me of a lie.

The block was bustling with students, hastening around the block to get to their classes with the eight minutes that they had left.

We had taken two left turns, one flight of stairs and three turns which consisted of both directions and forty-seven "hi"s to reach Spanish.

The teacher, Ms. Maria was a young, big-bosomed lady.

She was capable of both execution and torture of a specific species- man. She spoke especially fluent English despite the subject she taught. Ziva liked her apart from the fact that Ms. Maria had initially thought Ziva and Tony were together, by greeting them with a warm, "Ah, my dear, you must be the newbie. I see you've already attracted a fly…" it was clear to everyone she loathed boys.

Whether it was a boy or a man, a man or a boy, her hatred knew no bounds in men. During Spanish, Ziva got called on three times, answering all questions correctly while Tony had answered only one out of the five chances that he was given.

The class would roar with laughter every time Tony answered a question incorrectly and Tony's eyes would always wander away from mine when he did, his face flushed with a deep red. I would then blush too, but cover both cheeks with my palms.

Surprisingly, despite the fact that every girl wanted Tony as her boyfriend, any girl would scatter with nervousness when he sat within a three meter radius of them. I sat beside Tony that day and I saw in each girl's eyes were the admiration and jealousy all at the same time. I did not make a big deal out of it, only laughing when he cracked jokes under his breath.

The periods that followed were Physical Education, which Diana was in, English, which the entire gang was in, excluding Clark and Lois, Algebra, which the entire gang was in too, excluding Clark and Lois again, which made me wonder why Clark and Lois were never in our classes.

When I asked Tony about it, it was then when I found out that Clark and Lois were seniors, which meant that they were 18 this year.

Before our last period started, I felt extremely tired. I did not know why but fatigue was almost winning the battle over me.

Algebra was our last lesson for the day and the gang had decided to go to Bruce's that day to hang out and for Diana, sleepover. Everyone "Ooh-ed" at the suggestion when they left Bruce's lips and Abby giggled at it. "Alfred would come pick us up soon" Bruce said, glancing at his phone, then looking up and taking Diana's hand.

"Who's Alfred?" I asked Tony, who was standing next to me.

"He's Bruce's personal butler. I think you'll like him." Tony replied without hesitation. Bruce must be really rich to have a butler, I concluded.

"So what's for lunch, Bruce?" Diana asked the intent of the question clear to all of us -They were going to make us share our food again.

"Gee, I don't know, Di. Maybe we'll have a burger. Oh, I forgot to tell Alfred that I there's an addition to the gang. Maybe Ziva and Tony can share their food again?"

They looked pretty sly but I wasn't in the mood. I did not want to play their game of match-making anymore, at least not until I was fully rested.

"No thanks, Bruce. I want to get settled down in the house and rest. I just got of the flight this morning so it has been very hectic. And I am rather tired…" I trailed off, letting my reluctant response sink into them.

It's not that I did not like them. I just did not seem like what American's would say, "down for it". Or was it "up for it?" It did not matter. I loved them, do not get me wrong, but they were going to do something rather draining and my body needed to rest.

At least that is what I wanted to do. I apologized laconically, hastening to my car.

I could almost hear it calling to me.

I felt like I was abandoning everyone but I did not have the guts to ask Tony to follow me home or something, thus trudged hurriedly towards my car.

I blocked out the world.

The whispers, the looks, the smiles, the glowers that were directed at me, just like a rubber shield.

But I had an exception,

One person who could go through this rubber shield,

One exception to let someone else step into my life.

Somehow, without knowing it, or liking it, or thinking of it, I had given it to Tony.

* * *

Narrator P.O.V.

After school, Ziva headed to her car, thinking about the friends she had made. The many memories she had made in one day. It was impossible to get over the fact that it was all over.

Ziva waved Tony off as from her car and he stood in the corridor between the Cafeteria Block and the Science Block. He had a rather disappointed look on his face.

She ignored the whistles as she walked past, the whispers as she ambled through and the dirty looks she got. She heard her name being called, but did not bother to turn since it was a boy's voice who had rung above the noise.

She got into her car hastily, avoiding anyone and everyone.

She did not want to have so many people staring at her or whistling at her like she was a dog, people giving her dirty looks like she had done something gravely wrong or people whispering like she was not there.

She slammed the door of her Volvo and started her car after she had a chance to sigh and toss her bag to the passenger seat beside her.

She heard a tap on her window. She should not have sighed. It had taken too much time. If she had just gotten in and closed the door, tossed her bag and drove off, she would not have to face this terrible consequence.

And there stood her consequence, tapping annoyingly at her window. Ray.

"Ziva!" he shouted, as if she had headphones on and was completely oblivious to her surroundings. "What?" she asked menacingly, checking her rear mirror if there were any people in her path.

There was girl flirting with a guy. Perfect.

Ziva rolled down her window grudgingly. "I was thinking, if you were free tonight that you come by my house and hang out?"

Her eyebrow shot up and his face was stained a bright, obvious red and his purpose was obvious too. Ziva tapped her index finger and middle finger on her steering wheel.

How long do you take to ask a guy out? She thought, referring to the flirting couple. If he rejects just point a gun and threaten to kill him and boom! You get a date!

She watched displeasingly as the girl's hips swayed from side to side.

Ziva replied, "No."

"I'll see you at 6 then?" Ray asked, acting as if he did not hear her direct rejection.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

The girl flirting had finally dragged the boy somewhere else. She started her engine.

"You will not see me now or ever," came her hatred-filled answer.

Was it that hard to take a rejection?

She shook her head as she drove off, her car jumping up and down due to the numerous speed bumps in the small stretch of road.

She wondered who had built the road, for it was taking far too long to get out of Ray's annoying gaze from the school gate.

Once Ziva got home, she settled herself down from the anger that boiled ferociously in her. She felt like beating Ray up. It was clear she had rejected him but he still insisted. A few Hebrew cusses escaped her resistance.

She felt much more relaxed after that.

The house her father had bought for her was huge. It was not exactly enormous but it was far too much for just one person.

Two levels, nine rooms, three toilets. It was far too much. She had no idea why her father had wanted to buy this house. There was even a pool in the backyard. It was incomprehensive.

She laid her bag down against a leg of the dining table. She opened the fridge and found nothing but juice. She decided to drop by the convenience store near her house to stock up on her food.

She put on a hoodie when she noticed the dark clouds and grabbed an umbrella. Leaving herself to dead silence both in her house and outside, she opened the door and meandered to the convenience store, longing for another presence, or maybe just Tony's.

* * *

Ziva couldn't remember anything she had done the previous night. Sure, she knew she had taken a warm shower after she came back from the store, but that was all she could remember. She also knew she was in a daze last night, tired from the day's events.

Checking her phone that had tumbled onto the floor, she squinted at the bright light. From what she could decipher from what seemed like the blinding sun in that dark room, it was three in the morning. She was in the clothes she had worn to the store. The dreamless slumber was a blessing as she had not been able to sleep at all, thinking about her parents the nights before.

She rolled over her bed, getting to her feet and stretching. She had not felt this fresh in a long time. Rubbing her eyes and guiding herself to the bathroom, she washed up and changed into an indigo shirt with the words, "Billabong" written on it.

She poured herself a small amount of juice that was in the fridge and took a quick swig of it. She put on her worn out shoes she always used during Mossad training and set out towards the furthest end of the town.

She felt alive.

Apart from the greatest jolt of energy Ziva had had in a long time, she had a lot on her mind.

What were Clark and Lois like?

What was Facebook?

Was it that hard to get over a rejection?

Why had her parents sent her to Washington DC alone?

What was Star Wars?

And the last thing that couldn't stop bugging her was- what were lucky socks?

It was absurd, troubling over such trivial matters. Tony also sneaked into her thoughts no matter what she thought of, especially when she thought of fun and smiles.

It annoyed every bit of her, but it somewhat comforted her. Ziva did not know why. Her jog was about 11.5km long, barely causing her to pant or break a sweat.

In Mossad, they usually did 30km but they had all day to finish but usually took 3 hours to finish. Ziva, the typical "best student" took less than an hour to complete everything.

But today, due to her thoughts, she had taken an hour to complete everything. Displeased with herself, she took in a soothing deep breath of the wind that blew strongly against her face and stepped into her house.

The warmth engulfed her.

She peeled off the pair of shoes, feeling warm and thirsty.

After two gulps of water, she took a shower, favoring the abundance of hot water. She didn't feel like sleeping, so she went to the kitchen to fill her hollow stomach.

Ziva had not eaten this much breakfast in a long time. In fact, she hadn't eaten that much breakfast in her whole life. What occupied her stomach was a bowl of can soup, a chocolate bar that she had bought last night at the convenience store and half of a granola bar that she had found in a cupboard. The other half of the granola bar waiting in the fridge for after school.

She watched TV, read a book and just lay around the house, since her body refused to find a comfortable spot and fall asleep. This was kind of funny, since her body used to sleeping anywhere. Passing it off as jet-lag, she contemplated on going on another run but decided that she would attract too much attention, as it had struck 7 o'clock in the morning. Not wanting to draw any unwanted attention, she left that run for the next morning.

The next thirty minutes passed very slowly and very painfully so much so that Ziva almost made herself walk to school to make time pass swiftly.

When it was eventually 7.30, she picked up her bag and left her house, the silence that she was enduring almost killing her entirely.

* * *

Ziva POV

It was when I was locking the door that I noticed the revving sound of a Limousine. I was not car savvy but the sound of the engine of a Limousine was unmistakable. I was profoundly curious. It was not every day you saw a Limousine, not in Israel at least.

Unless it was Bruce's.

I held that thought in my mind. It could be possible. I kept in my mind to take a glance at the license plate or the people inside. As I could hear the Limousine turn down the road at the junction, my guard shot up higher than I even knew it could.

What would a Limousine be doing in a normal neighborhood?

I paused at my door and watched, half curious, half suspicious, as it slowed down my road and came to a nice, appreciative, screeching halt in front of my house.

The license plate was customized. It was written in bold, black letters- WAYNE. The windows were tinted and opaque. In other words, they were impossible to see through.

The window rolled down and what I saw made me blink.

This was definitely Bruce's. The window that rolled down reviewed his brown hair, his green eyes and his moving smile. "Come on, Ninja! Aren't you gonna come in?"

For some reason I cannot fathom, I stood there just shocked. For some reason, my stomach lurched uncomfortably. I got out of the state of shock. My legs were shaky but I made it to the car.

Tony had opened the door for me. My eyes cast into the Limousine. It was more spacious than it looked from the outside. Even though the windows were dark, the inside sparkled from the sunlight that lit up the inside of the Limousine.

The seats traced the out-line of the Limousine inside and there, seated on all seats except the last seat, were Abby and Tim, Diana and Bruce, Tony and two unfamiliar faces. Everyone was talking to each other, laughing like they had no worries.

When I climbed into the car and settled myself next to Tony, I saw a hand stretch from across me and a voice ring above the others and the voice grabbed attention from the others and I immediately knew who they were.

The Alpha of all Alphas, the strongest in the school, the guy with the highest reputation in all of Jefferson High and his charming, attractive mate "Nice to meet you, Ziva. . .ah, so you're the girl Tony can't shut up about."

* * *

Hey, it's Kallos83 here.

I was on a hiatus for five months 'cause school was a pain and always got in the way between writing stuff and editing it.

I'm sorry. That was a very bad excuse.

Infinite wasn't here to edit this chapter so I guarantee many spelling and grammar mistakes.

But she'll be back for Chapter Six so you'll have to deal with my really crappy writing until then. (I'm sorry!)

My one month holiday will be starting soon so that'll definitely give me more time to do things. Homework included, so no guarantees.

Before I go, there is just one thing I want to address- (referring to season finale.)

TIVA WAS NOT FRIEND-ZONED.

I mean, sure they said 'friendship' and 'best friend' and s**t, but that doesn't mean that either of them were friend-zoned.

First of all, it wasn't the most appropriate time to be exchanging vows while your boss/father-figure/the Great Gibbs was in jeopardy.

Like, dude! Seriously, man.

Okay, fine. Densi (NCIS: LA) got their kiss but I'm sure Tiva will get their kiss next season.

Trust me, people.

Second, Ziva stuttered before saying 'friendship'. She f****** stuttered.

I know some of you aren't shippers or don't feel this way.

So this message only goes to those who think that Tiva was friend-zoned.

Kallos83


	5. Chapter 5

** Narrator's POV.**

Clark's jet-black hair was gelled neatly down, apart from a lone curl that settled neatly on the middle of his temple. His sharp jaw and light blue eyes could easily hypnotize anyone to be ordered around, not to mention his bulky muscles that would be of assistance in instilling fear. Although his athletic build was hidden under a baggy pair of pants and a loose t-shirt, the school's basketball team jacket warned everyone not to mess with him. Tony had explained that the basketball team had a reputation of winning fights. Clark placed his muscular arm around Lois slowly and carefully, squeezing Lois's shoulder lightly and she responded by smiling. Ziva was lost in their affectionate actions when she heard Clark ask, "so, what do ya think of Tony?" Ziva paused for a moment, unsure of what to say, letting her mouth hang agape.

The entire car of people snickered and smiled slyly. "Okay. We got that…" Clark chortled. "That's unfair! You didn't even give her a chance!" Tony protested, making the car howl with laughter as Ziva's cheeks reddened. Tony felt out-raged. She barely knew him! And to ask that type of question now, it was definitely unfair, not to mention embarrassing. Lois recognized Tony's face of injustice and smiled, "come on, guys. Let's not tease poor little Tony". A few snickers rang in the air. "Let's give him a few more weeks to prove himself to Ziva." Everyone grinned, before turning back to their previous conversations.

* * *

Clark raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend. "What?" she asked curiously as they ambled down the hall, hand in hand. "What was that for?" Clark queried, causing Lois to let out a small laugh. "You couldn't possibly be jealous," Lois joked but Clark's unchanging face presented her with the answer. "No way!" she exclaimed, making more heads turn. Their presence always seemed to attract too much attention. "I was just giving Tony and Ziva some space to realize their feelings for each other. You can't force it onto them just like that," Lois explained and Clark's face softened. Lois shook her head while she smiled at how incredibly easy her boyfriend got discontented when she spoke to or of another guy. Clark returned her ever-present smile and landed a kiss on her cheek, stating the acknowledgement and understanding of her actions and Lois simply replied by squeezing Clark's hand.

* * *

Class had almost ended for the day but Ziva was getting irritably annoyed by the unending droning of her gym teacher, Mr. Hackle. He had been discussing the safety rules and regulations of driving a car (only because he noticed a pair of car-keys lying around a pile of bags and decided to give a lecture on road-safety.) It was gym class, for goodness sake. Diana riveted her eyes on a loose thread on her sock, tugging at it after twirling it around her finger. Ziva nudged her slightly and Diana jolted upright. Diana whisked her head to Ziva's side and smiled as soon as she realized Ziva had called her, "yeah?" "What is it with Ray? Why is he so persistent when it is with me?" Ziva asked and Diana smiled cheekily at Ziva. "Well, maybe it's because somebody has good looks and a nice body, not to mention her stunning curly hair…" Diana trailed off, when she knew Ziva had taken the hint. Diana had gotten hit by a wave of giggles, which rang loudly in the air. Ziva blushed slightly but looked away so that Diana would not see her embarrassment. That silenced Mr. Hackle and caused the entire body of the class to fixate their eyes on them. Mr. Hackle glared at both Ziva and Diana before hissing menacingly at them, "Ms. Prince and Ms. David please stay back after gym. I need to talk to both of you." Ziva saw at the corner of her eye Diana's face to redden, but Diana lifted her chin upwards, showing the rebellious attitude that she contained. Ziva felt no desperation or fear in whatever he said she just stared at him in the eye with a blank expression. Mossad had taught her to do exactly that- to express no emotion. "It is pronounced as Dah-veed, Mr. Hackle," Ziva had responded, using a monotonous voice. Mr. Hackle then faced the class once again and smiled, ignoring Diana and Ziva's reactions and continued, "As I was saying, driving…"

Diana remained silent for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell had rung, the class dispersed and there was a rise in chatter among the class. Ziva turned to Diana,

"I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Getting you into trouble just now"

"Its fine, Ziva. Mr. Hackle isn't so bad. He'll probably just give us a warning."

"America's way of teaching is rather peculiar," Ziva mumbled, why would one just warn the student when they should punish them for their disobedience?

Mr. Hackle's arms were crossed and they rested on top of his belly, his round, chubby face lifted towards the ceiling, Ziva guessed it was supposed to give him some sense of superiority. Diana was holding back some scoffs. Ziva pressed her lips into a thin, straight line, completely keeping her composure, unlike Diana who was on the verge of bursting into laughter. Ziva could not help but find the same humor in the situation. "Girls, do you know why I called you here?" the hall was entirely empty at that moment and his voice bounced off the walls, giving it a slightly powerful effect. "Yes, Mr. Hackle," Diana said spontaneously. She continued without allowing Ziva or Mr. Hackle to say another word, "I'm extremely sorry that we disrupted your class. We will accept your punishment and I assure you that you won't catch us misbehaving in your class ever again." Mr. Hackle sighed and waved his hand off dismissively. "Keep your promise, girls" he sighed once again and Ziva felt his small beady eyes trained on her as she picked up her bag and jogged to the exit of the gym.

Ziva did not care for the pair of beady eyes that were staring right at her and continued to keep up with Diana's fast-paced walking. "Where are we going?" Ziva asked curiously. "Say, Ziva…" Diana started, her eyes narrowing and Ziva picked up a tingle of cunningness in her voice, "would you like to join the gang in an impromptu movie?" Diana's head was tilted upwards and her eyes constantly flickered from the sky to Ziva. Ziva could tell that Diana was getting many far-fetched ideas, ideas about Tony and Ziva- things that were obviously never going to happen between them. A smile graced over Ziva's lips. "Of course, I would love to join all of you," Ziva had _frauds_ up her sleeve as well. "Just as long as you do not do anything stupid," Ziva warned and Diana snapped out of her own world, returning Ziva's caution with a somewhat evil smile.

Bruce's house, they said. What stood before Ziva was definitely more than she could take in at that moment. The magnificence of the house was just unbelievable. The extravagant size was one thing, but the design and the simplicity of the house captivated Ziva too. The entrance of the house looked like the entrance to a castle or a museum. The front of what Bruce had introduced to Ziva as "Wayne Manor" was extremely grand and Ziva could not even process what she was seeing. Her mouth hung agape in her state of shock- she had never seen such a huge building in her life. "I never got over the awesomeness of it and I don't think I ever will," Tony said. Ziva jumped. When did Tony get anywhere near her? His sudden presence made her startled at the fact that she had let down her guard for a moment. It was unacceptable for Ziva if she was in Mossad but Tony was her friend, so it was okay if she let her guard down around Tony, right? The question seemed very unlike her. In the past few days, it seemed that she had changed drastically. A part of Ziva wanted to let her guard down for Tony but another part wanted to be cautious and wary of Tony and the rest. It was a dilemma for Ziva since that Ziva had this strange urge to spend more time with Tony. "Why would I want to keep my guard up around Tony if I want to spend more time with him? What is the point of not showing your true self to someone you want to be good friends with?" She thought. At that moment, when Tony was standing beside her and the gang had already entered Wayne Manor, she knew why she wanted to let her guard down when she was around Tony- because she had accepted Tony and she wanted Tony to accept her. As a friend or something more, she did not know the answer to that herself.

**Bruce POV.**

Clark and Lois had joined us, along with Ziva, so I had six guests altogether, excluding Diana since she had already moved in with me. It was interesting to see Tony and Ziva interact since it was the first time Tony had took more than an hour to get a girl to fall head over heels for him. Perhaps they were meant to be, just like Diana and I. "Has the movie room been set-up?" I asked Mrs. Tomlin, the servant in-charge of the house's cleanliness. "Yes, Master Wayne." She replied with a bow. She was always a courteous one. "Thank you," Diana said and Mrs. Tomlin was taken aback. I led the gang to the living room and left behind Mrs. Tomlin shocked. "What did I say?" Diana asked her eyebrows were knitted together and her eyes were focused on the ceiling, recalling the memory. "Nothing, Di. Mrs. Tomlin has always been criticized by Alfred when he trains her so I guess being thanked by the Mistress is pretty shocking for her," I reassured her, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and squeezed my hand as our fingers were entwined with each other. "The Mistress…" she tested the term on her lips, "I'm still not used to that," she told me and as we settled our bags on the couch and sat down around the coffee table on the carpeted floor, I replied, "Don't worry, Diana. You have your whole life to get familiar with it." She smirked and I kissed her on her forehead. I noticed Ziva seemed lost for a second and as I watched Tony explain to her this ritual, I could only smile. "Love is blossoming, isn't it?" Diana whispered in my ear as she sat down beside me and our shoulders were touching. She had read my mind.

"I'm afraid they're going to need a push though, just like we needed the push that night."

"Perhaps they might need a stronger one."

I looked at Diana- she was smirking. I ruffled her hair- she was forever scheming. "You're a pesky little cupid," I laughed. Well, I guess she was my pesky little cupid now and for that, I love her so.

**Mr. Hackles POV.**

I trudged down the deserted halls of the school, sighing and shaking my head whenever I had to pick up litter that had been thrown on the floor. I was thinking about the last period. The new girl, what was her name, Diva Dahveed, right? Or was it Ziva Dahveed? I chided myself for being so forgetful. Jenny had warned us about her before we went off to our lessons not to put the new girl in any environment that she might feel threatened. When I finally met the new girl, I finally realized why- the girl had toned and frequently trained muscles, she had an hour-glass figure and the aggression in the girl's eyes that seemed constant almost for every moment could easily start a fight. A poster dropped off a wall as I walked past it. Turning back to pick it up and hang it back on the wall, the words on the poster caught my eye. It read, "Join us and have a ballin" good time!" I chuckled as I recognized the hand-writing and the humor- it was none other than Tony Dinozzo. For some reason, he never failed to be disobedient and stop the class but I guess that was the responsibilities of the most popular boy in school.

As I perambulated past the gym, I heard the blowing of the whistle as the netball team was having a training session that day and it occurred to me- if Ziva is that capable, maybe she might be able to boost the school's netball team! Telling myself that I could patrol around the school later, I entered the gym. The air had a thick, serious tinge to it and the intensive look in their eyes as they ran rounds around the court almost startled me as I crossed the court to the school's netball coach, Anna Lloyd. Ms. Lloyd was one of the most beautiful teachers in the school, apart from Jenny and Ms. Maria, with her blond wavy hair, her intoxicating light brown eyes and her stunning well-kept figure. She was pursued by most of the male teachers and all of them were never successful once. When she acknowledged my presence, she threw me a small smile before shouting at the girls to take a two minute water break. "What do you want, Mr. Hackles?" she asked, her tone smooth and flat. I could feel her eyes staring right into me. "I just wanted to recommend a student." I squeaked and her posture straightened.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice taking in a warm tone but I remained wary of this.

"The new girl that Jenny told us about this morning."

"Why are you so sure?"

"She was in my class today. She seems to have a lot of potential."

"Please elaborate."

"She had really toned muscles. I'm sure she must work out really frequently."

"I'll think about it. Thank you."

I sighed with relief as I walked out of the hall. Ms. Lloyd always kept you on the verge of bursting into tears, even if you were a 43 year old man.

**Ziva POV.**

The gang had a strange name of what they claimed was "tea". "In Israel, we eat pastries and drink tea for the meal in between lunch and dinner," I explained my confusion to the gang as I took another bite from my pizza. Clark nodded in response. "Ducky's told us all about the cultural differences in the world," Tim said. "Who is Ducky?" I asked, taking another bite from my pizza. The flavor burst on my tongue and I cherished every bite of it, the savory flavor both delicious and luring me to take another slice. Tony spoke up, explaining things to me as he always had been for the past few days, "Ducky's the part-time doctor in Wayne Manor. He often sits with us and eats a couple slices of pizzas with us, but I guess that he isn't here today so that's kinda sad. I think you'll love him. He's really passionate about his job and medicine and all." It seemed to me that Tony was doing a great job showing me the ropes. Or was it the string? My thoughts were interrupted by Bruce, "yeah, he also works for this federal agency called NCIS. It's really cool. He recounts a lot of his youth. He's just like our grandfather. We talked to him yesterday, he told us to tell you he said hello." Everyone except Tony started cachinnating. "Why are you laughing?" I asked in puzzlement. "He said to…" Clark wheezed, catching his breath after releasing loud guffaws. "To what?" I asked, looking to Tony who looked abashed, his cheeks were tainted with a crimson red. Tony turned his head away from me and he was about to tell me when Bruce regained his composure and interrupted, speaking in a light English accent, which everyone had settled down to listen to:

"And Anthony, my dear boy, I do believe a little…covering would be wise in your…passionate romantic endeavors towards this Ziva."

Everyone burst out howling with laughter and even though Tony and I were blushing, we started laughing too.

Tony avoided my eyes for a few minutes, especially right after we finished the pizza. Tim suggested watching a movie and Tony had excitedly proposed to watch "Mission Impossible: Ghost Patrol", forgetting the entire exchange that we had had earlier and launching into what the movie was about. I felt rather elated when I caught his gaze and he did not look away from my eyes, instead he smiled brightly. That smile was the one that always made me to smile back.

Bruce had a large room with a view of his gigantic garden. On the door, there was a neat painting of the words, "Movie Room". It was painted black, contrary to the bean bags which were each in a different neon color, scattered all over the floor. "This room is where we watch our movies. It's kinda like a past time since Bruce can get a hold on the movies first before they actually arrive in stores. We designed this room years ago all by ourselves," Tony explained, smiling proudly as he turned the lights on. The sun from the window was glaring and Diana rushed to close the curtains, leaving only a slit of light. There was a projector bolted to the ceiling and a large screen that took up more than half the wall. A brown door was at the back of the room. The room was extremely simple, considering that its only contents were a projector, a screen and bean bags.

Clark and Lois had settled themselves cozily on one of the bean bags which were lying around the room. Clark was whispering to into Lois's ear and she was giggling hysterically while he smirked in return. Bruce and Diana had settled themselves close to Clark and Lois. Bruce had his arm around Diana and her head rested on his shoulder. I could distinctly hear them talking about a movie called "Green Lamp" or something of the sort. Abby and Tim sat slightly further away from Bruce and Diana, chatting animatedly about the latest game that was going to be released. I was about to join them on the floor when Tony tugged my sleeve, he pointed to the door at the back of the room and whispered, "This way." I had to admit that as I entered the door at the back of the room, I was impressed. There was an assortment of CDs piled into tall shelves that stretched out the entire room. "This is where we keep the collection. It's pretty cool, right?" Tony asked in a light tone. "There is so many…" I gasped and when I realized I had spoken without thinking my words through, I sealed my mouth. What if I had unintentionally said something else? I sighed inwardly as I watched Tony browse through the shelves, looking for the movie.

It was somewhat enthralling to watch Tony prance around the room as he looked for the CD. I did not know why, but it was also very entertaining- to watch him hum as he grabbed CD after CD to check if it was the right one. While he was still searching for the CD, he suddenly cocked his head and I caught his gaze and for a moment we just stared at each other. My eyes lost in his green, sparkly eyes; it was rather silent as we did so but when we realized we had been staring at each other for a while, we cleared our throats simultaneously, making me blush and look away. "Can you give me a hand on this, I can't find the CD for some reason," his eyes were locked on the plain wall as he scratched his head. His cheeks were flushed with a slight pink. "Perhaps you cannot find it because you are an idiot," I remarked, causing him to smirk, "This charmer- an idiot?" I could not help but smile back. I started scanning the shelves and found the disk after just a little searching, while Tony said, "don't make me laugh, Ziva. This charmer's the most charming thing you'll ever meet." I paused, looking at him for a brief moment, before I replied, a triumphant smile on my face, "Tony, are you flirting with me?" That undoubtedly caught him off guard and he tried laughing it off but his eyes locking with mine and I knew instantaneously that he was. "If I am, is it working?" my heartbeat fluttered. I had to keep the excitement from overwhelming me by swallowing the ear-to-ear grin that was about to beam from my face. I tapped his head with the cover and removed the disk, "No, it is not." His face fell but there was a look on his face that told me that he did not regret saying what he said to me.

Tony had taught me how to use the projector in the room in front with the laptop on a small table between the shelves. It did not exactly process in my mind as I was thinking too much about what just happened. When we entered the room, the lights were off and I had to catch Tony from tripping multiple times eliciting giggles from the gang. It was humorous, but of course, Tony did not think so. Both of us settled next to Abby and Tim as the movie just started playing. I looked to Tony who sitting to my left. When he noticed that I was staring at him, he winked and I rolled my eyes. It was dark and the movie was rather intriguing, but the grin that I had swallowed had surfaced and the overpowering urge to smile overwhelmed me. I must have grinned for the entire movie because Abby asked me at the end of the movie why I was smiling.

* * *

The day had gone by in a flash and I found it rather difficult to leave Wayne Manor without a slight tinge of sadness. I picked my bag up and asked Abby, "So how do you usually go home?" I had been avoiding Tony just ever since the movie ended- I felt slightly shy to talk to him after what had happened in the room with many CDs. I felt horrible for making a big deal out of it, realizing that Tony might just brush it off as a failed attempt to what Bruce claimed as "get the girl". Abby's cheerful smile burst into a grin, "Usually we'll take Bruce's car but I know that you and Tony live in a walking distance, so why not you ask him?" I returned her smile. Abby was a nice girl but she was definitely witty and smart and the element of slyness was also one of her talents. We were standing on the wide steps of Bruce's porch, everyone mingling and talking among themselves.

Tony was leaning against a marble pillar, his eyes locked on the pillar in front of him. I tentatively approached him, "I hope I am not interrupting anything." He blinked and the ends of his lips were tugged into a small smile. "Do you want to walk home with me?" The question was unexpectedly straight-forward but I was still a bit disorientated. I nodded slowly, watching his green eyes light up as I did. "Great," he beamed. Clark, Lois, Abby and Tim were getting into the car and they rolled down the windows hollering their goodbyes. Tony and I waved back, watching the car disappear as it drove round the bend. As we pulled down our hands, we accidentally brushed against each other, making my heart skip a beat. Our eyes locked for a second and I was not too sure about this myself and I might have not remembered it accurately, because I heard Tony hold his breath until I replied with a smile.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey. As you have probably noticed, Infinite Charades has not joined us for this chapter either. I know that 'he'll' be back by Chapter Six. I know this chapter was not up to standard. But in my country, our supposed 'summer holiday' only lasts for a month and that month is long gone. (Excuses, excuses.) I'll be back with more next month. I'm sorry if I miss the chapter update next month. (touch wood I do.) I've already committed myself to this story and it means the world to me when I can write an entire chapter. It blows my mind that I can upload this and expose it to the world.  
I'll be back,

Kallos83.


End file.
